Amu's New Life
by SkyHighFlyHigh
Summary: Amu old life is ending ever since her four charas gone back to her heart. Amu discovers that she had a Alice! So Amu decides to have a new life in Gakuen Alice. Now her new beginning starts, let's see what her adventure journey life in Gakuen Alice? A/N
1. Alices?

**I wrote this story last year and I actually forgot about this story! By the way I'm MoonLover, I'm borrow this profile from BeautyKrs because I can't sign in yet and problem computar at home so I'm using this profile to update this story. Anyway warning, I'm not very good with english because englidh id not my first language so sorry if there's spelling, grammer, and others. **

**I don't own Shugo Chara and Gakuen Alice!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A young girl whose 12 years old that had bubble gum pink hair pass her shoulder, golden eyes, and wears a frown on her face.<p>

And this girl name is Hinamori Amu.

Amu sighed while watching the TV in the living room, with nothing interesting shows.

Amu turn the TV off and throw the remote on the table then pull her legs up to her chest as her eyes started to watering.

_'Ran...Miki...Suu...Dia...I miss you girls so much.' _Amu thought sadly as the flashback came to her mind.

**Flashback**

_"Amu-chan...I'm leaving." Amu looks at Ran in shock then she shakes her head._

_"Wh-why?" Ran smile wide._

_"Because ever since I saw your courage, determined, strong, and very good in sports also love by everyone with your cheerful and bright personality side. The reason I'm born was to make your personality cheerful, bright and love. And I finally complete the goal. You don't need me anymore Amu-chan." Ran said with a big smile on her face while Amu eyes started to fall._

_"Me too Amu-chan." Miki said with smile and Amu looks at her blue chara._

_"Miki..." Miki close her eyes and cross her arms._

_"Ever since I saw your passion, sense of fashion, design, drawing skill, and really good with music you play. I'm born was to make your passion and lovely arts & music personality side." Miki said open her right eye and smile at Amu._

_Suu fly toward Amu and whip her tears "Don't be sad Amu-chan desu." Suu look at Amu with motherly face and care then Amu sniffed and look at Suu._

_"You're going too?" Suu nodded her head and smile._

_"Hai, Amu-chan when I notice you bake all the time and you were really enjoy and happy. Also I saw that you really care little kids, even you show the kids you're motherly and love side to the little kids and the children become to love you and saw you as a mother. That's the reason I was born Amu-chan." Suu smile at Amu and pat her cheek._

_Dia look at Amu with a very proud smile on her face, "Amu, you made me so proud of you." Amu looks at Dia in confusion._

_"Huh?" Dia smile brightly._

_"You shine...you always protect your families and friends. No matter what you always love and protect someone or something very important to you. You shine and you didn't notice, and you help everyone who's in trouble and you made them shine. That's why I was born. I'm very proud of you Amu-chan." Dia said then four charas flying right in front of Amu with a smile on their face._

_"Amu-chan, no matter what. We always are there with you!" Ran held up a thumb up with a left wink and grinning as Ran slowly disappeared._

_"Remember arts and passion!" Miki smile wide and slowly disappeared._

_"You are never alone Amu-chan." Suu smile with her eyes closed as she slowly disappeared._

_"Shine and be strong Amu-chan. Never give up hope, love, or faith." Dia smile with her eyes shining as she slowly diapered._

_Amu shaking and burst out crying, "Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia...I love you girls no matter what." Amu whisper as she heard the last line from her four charas._

_"We love you too Amu-chan!" chorus four charas voice._

**End of Flashback**

Amu didn't notice that she fell asleep and sudden she felt her soul pull out of her body forcefully.

Amu slowly opens her eyes and look around slowly then she look at the couch as her eyes wide.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Amu shouted in shock when she saw herself sleeping on the couch.

Amu looks down and saw her body is glowing white, "Na-nani? Wh-what happen to me?" Amu question herself then she heard the door unlock and saw her parents walk in.

"Okaa-san outo-san!" Amu shouted but her parents didn't hear nor seen her at all.

Ami ran and saw her onee-chan sleeping on the couch, "Mama, papa! onee-chan is sweeping!" Ami fail in whisper as Midori smile while Tsumugu eyes sparkle with hearts shape in his each eyes.

"Kawaii~! My beautiful daughter is sleeping! Papa is going to get the camera!" Tsumugu was about to run upstairs but Midori stop him and shake her head.

"Iie, Amu is probably very tired so please take Amu to her room to sleep while you do that, take Ami to her room and ready for bed okay?" Midori said to her husband and her husband nodded his head and walk to Amu's body. Tsumugu carry Amu in princess style and walk upstairs very quietly while Ami walk upstairs with holding her papa pant fabric.

Midori smile softly and she look straight at Amu, Amu blink and turn around thinking that her mama staring something behind her.

"Amu-chan, I'm staring at you not behind you." Midori giggle as Amu snap and look at her mother in shock.

"You can see me?" Midori nodded her head.

"Yes I can."

"But why can't otou-san or Ami see me? And why am I out of my body? Why can you see me? What happened to me?" Amu asked so many questions as Midori sigh softly and walk to the table and sat down on the chair.

Amu walks toward the table, just standing right of her okaa-san.

"Amu...the reason I can see you was because of my alice." Amu looks at her in confusion as she tilted her head to her side.

"Alice? Isn't Alice supposed to be a main character in Alice in Wonderland where she thought it was her dream?" Amu asked and Midori smile and shake her head.

"Iie, that's different. Alice is a name for power, whoever had power they called it alice. I had alice that called See-Souls, it mean I can see ghosts or souls around in public where no one can see at all. And I used to be in Somatic Type." Midori said as Amu shaking and she cross her arms.

"S-so...if you had this 'alice' then does that mean...?" Midori nod her head.

"Hai, Amu you had alice. No wonder your hair is pink." Midori mumble the last part but Amu heard it very well.

"My hair? I thought it was natural." Midori smile softly and look down a little.

"When I give birth to you, I notice that it was very strange that your hair is pink. So I figure that you must have alice like me, pink hair might be something to do with your alice." Midori explained while Amu listening very carefully.

"And your father can't see you were because he doesn't have alice nor Ami does. Ami, this time she wasn't born with alice. Just a normal little girl but you, you are very different Amu." Midori look at Amu with small smile.

"I see..." Amu mumble then she remember her okaa-san told her.

"What's a Somatic Type?" Amu asked and Midori smile wide.

"It's been a long time since I talk about Somatic Type. It's a class for any years goes to." Amu frown, not understand anything and Midori smile wide.

"I'll explain, there are five type of alices class. One Latent Alices are the most common in school, and involve powers connected to ESP abilities. This is the well-documented class, for examples, teleportation and telekinesis. Two Technical Alice types appear when individual performs a certain activity, such as cooking, drawing, tec. The Alices in this type are based on technology and research fields, for example, plant manipulation, invention and cooking. Three is Somatic Type, unlike other classes, this type manifests itself physically. The Somatic Alices are based on the bodies of humans, animals, and other living things, and appear in the form of a pheromone or physical ability, example, super speed and human pheromone. Four is Special Ability; this class is for students with Alices that do not fit easily into any of the other classes. Their powers are different and the class is mixed. Some of the rarest Alices belong to this class, examples amplification alice, doppelganger alice, nullification alice, and shadow manipulation alice. And last fifth which it called Dangerous Ability, this is considered to be an extra type, the Alices in this class are so strong that they are a threat to the school. This class is very different from the others and could be described as an occult." Midori explained while Amu was silent.

"So...these types of 'Alices' class is from...?" Amu pauses as Midori smile wide.

"Gakuen Alice, or Alice Academy or AA for short." Amu nodded her head slowly.

"And why am I...here...out of my own body?" Amu asked pointed herself; still glow in white and Midori raise her eyebrows.

"I'm not sure what type of alice you have. It's actually kind of rare, nobody have this kind of alice before. So it's very rare to have those alice...probably from my See-Souls alice made you leave your body and appear as a soul or a ghost?" Midori said in her own option and Amu shiver from goose bump.

"I see." Amu look down then she look up and stare at her mother.

"Okaa-san...what's an Alice Academy?" Amu asked again and Midori frown.

"Gakuen Alice is a...school...where you can't escape from school because it's very dangerous outside." Amu furrowed her eyebrows.

"Nani?" Mirdori sighed.

"Outside of the Alice Academy is dangerous for kids who student in that school. Because there's threat by kidnappers and slave traders are target the students in AA school. The grounds are closely guarded and heavy security and electrified fences deter students from attempting to leave." Amu gulped and shiver from fear.

"I'm glad I'm not going to that school." Amu said but Midori look at Amu with sad face.

"Gomen Amu but you have to go since you had the alice." Amu looks at her mother in shock.

"Nani?"

"Amu, no matter what anyone...anyone can tell that there's someone who had alice that has to go the AA school." Amu swallows and shakes her head.

"I don't have to right?" Mirdori shake her head sadly.

"You have to, and I actually am agreeing because it's for your safety and you can control your alices and beside AA school is not a bad school. You'll love it once you get to know AA school." Mirdori said and Amu shaking.

"But-but...no one can find out who." Midori shakes her head.

"Amu...gomen but anyone who's from AA can tell who had the alice and even knows where they live. So it's kind of too late Amu." Midori said then Amu looks down as her hair bangs cover her eyes.

"You can go to your room now, and go back to your body while you do that, think about this AA school, think about this conversation and let me know okay?" Midori sat up from chair and walk toward the stairs.

"Good night Amu." Midori walk upstairs while Amu still in silent.

...

Amu walks to her bed and saw her body sleeping there...or lifeless.

Amu sighed and climbs her bed and touches her body as her soul went in her body.

Amu slowly opens her eyes and held up her hand, she went back to her body.

Amu kept staring at her hand, "Alices?" Amu whispers.

_'Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia is gone...iie...back in my heart...and now I had this so called alice...maybe...just maybe this is another chance...new life...' _Amu thought as she put her hand down to her side and move her side as she curls up in circle.

"Alice...Academy..." Amu slowly closes her eyes and fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I know...it's...well...yeah...anyway what do you reviews think of this new story? Like it? Please r&amp;r! :)<strong>

**iie- no**

**hai- yes**

**nani- what**

**okaa-san -mom**

**otou-san -dad**

**onee-chan -big sister**


	2. GoodBye Old Life

**Don't own Shugo Chara or Gakuen Alice**

**This is MoonLover not BeautyKrs**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Amu look at the mirror when she look at her clothes, she wear a black skinny jeans, dark red v-neck shirt short sleeves, sweater black with red unzipped and rolled the sleeves up to her elbow, red ankle socks, and five different necklace, one was red heart, two was blue spade, three was green clover, four was yellow diamond and last was light red x. Amu brush her hair and tie up to high messy short ponytail. After she finish she walk downstairs and saw her mother set the breakfast down on the table.<p>

"Morning mama." Amu said and Midori look at her daughter with a smile but frown when she saw Amu clothes.

"Amu, why aren't you wearing your uniform? You have school today." Amu sits down the chair and pick up her toast.

"I'm not going to that school anymore, since I'll be transfers to different school." Amu said and she eat toast and Midori blink in confusion then realize.

"Oh Amu-chan, so you decide to go that AA school?" Amu nod her head and Midori smile softly.

"Am-" The door bell ring and Midori frown and walk to the door.

Midori open the door and saw a young handsome man whose smile while the black limo is right in right of her house.

"Who are you?" Midori tilted her head as the man smile.

"Hello, Mrs. Hinamori-san. I'm Narumi from Alice Academy teacher." Midori eyes wide but quickly let him come in.

"Would you like some tea?" Narumi smile and nod his head.

"Hai please." Midori smile and walk to the kitchen.

"Amu-chan can you please greet the guest while I make the tea?" Amu swallows her foods.

"Hai!" Amu stood up and turns around then she stop when she saw a man.

He had blond hair that reaches his shoulders with purple eyes, white shirt, purple jeans, brown shoes, he wear earrings, a necklace and a ring on his ring finger also he had quite feminine looking.

"Hello, I'm Hinamori Amu." Narumi smile and Amu lead him to the couch to sit.

Narumi gladly sit the couch while Amu sat on the floor, "Who are you?" Amu asked.

"Narumi, you may call me Narumi-sensei." Amu raises her eyebrow.

"Narumi-sensei? Are you from AA school?" Amu tilted her head as Narumi look at her in shock.

"Ho-how did..." Narumi didn't finish the sentence and Amu smile.

"Mama told me." Narumi raise his eyebrow as Midori walk in and set the tea on the coffee table.

"Here's your tea." Narumi thanks and grab the tea then took a sip as he pause as his eyes wide.

"This taste...it's very oddly familiar." Narumi mumble then he took a carefully look at Midori.

"Could it be...Midori...Sakurai Midori?" Midori eyes wide from shock.

"How...how do you know my maiden last name?" Midori asked in confused then Narumi smile wide.

"I was right! The famous tea maker is Sakurai Midori that never gets old in AA!" Midori smile wide as her eyes sparkle.

"I see...the special tea still exist and popular in AA...I thought it might be gone when I left the AA long time ago." Narumi shake his head.

"Iie, even though you graduate from AA long time ago. Your tea is still exist and popular in AA." Narumi said and Midori clap her hand.

"Oh! I'm very happy, I'm glad the people still likes my tea." Midori said while Narumi and Midori kept talking about tea, Amu just stare while sweat dropped.

"Ano...gomen to be rude but you came here to talk to my mama about tea?" Amu asked and Narumi blink then realize.

"Oh gomen! It's just I always want to meet Sakurai Midori since she made a really amazing tea." Midori blush but smile in thank to Narumi.

"Anyway, since you know about the AA. You should pack your bags and we'll go to your new school." Narumi said then Amu frowns and stood up.

"When will I be leaving then?"

"Tonight." Amu nods her head and quickly ran upstairs to pack meanwhile Narumi talk to Midori.

"I hope that's okay with you Mrs. Hinamori-san." Midori shake her head.

"Hai, its fine. I was expecting that you come and take Amu to AA which I know that only place safe is for Amu." Midori look down but smile.

"Narumi-san." Narumi look at her as Midori look up.

"Please take care of Amu-chan." Midori said as Narumi smile with his eyes close.

"Hai, I will." Midori frown and shake her head.

"Iie, I don't think you get it." Narumi look at her in confusion.

"Huh?"

"Amu had a really rare alice...and she doesn't have only one alice." Midori said, Narumi frown.

"What do you mean?" Midori sigh softly.

"I know Amu, I've been raise Amu for the past 12 years and I know that she need someone to watch over her. Please believe me and watch over Amu. If you do that, then I'll be less worry." Midori explained and Narumi put on thinking face then he nodded his head.

"I'll watch over her." Midori smile wide and thank him.

"Argetiou." Midori whispers.

...

Amu is packing then she decide to change her clothes, she wears purple and white stripe dress reach to her mid-thigh, a light yellow with long sleeves shirt cover her dress, black thigh socks, purple flat boots, and she brush her hair and let her hair down as her bangs over with two pink pins like a x.

Amu smile and take her punk/gothic design bags with her and she stop, and look around her room.

"Good bye." Amu whispers as she walks out of her rooms.

As the light shine came through her window, shine touches the Humpty Lock as the Humpty Lock shine reflect.

...

"NNNOOOOOO! MY DARLING BEAUTIFUL SWAN IS LEAVEING HER PAPA!" Tsumugu shouted while his eyes fill with waterfall.

Amu and Narumi sweat dropped, "Papa...I have to go." Amu mumble but her papa kept crying overdramatic about Amu leaving, growing up, and more.

"Onee-chan...I well misz you." Ami sniffed but held back her tears and Amu smile and she bent down on her knees.

"Ami, sweetie. Please don't hold your tears, its okay to cry once a while. It's not a bad thing." Amu said with motherly and love voice while rubbing Ami's back as Ami burst out crying and hugged her onee-chan.

"I lwv you." Amu smile, hugged back.

"I love you too lil' sis." Amu broke the hug and pecks her forehead.

Amu stood up and looks at her mother, "Mama..." Midori smile and nod her head.

Amu ran to her mother and hugs her, "I'll miss you." Midori nod her head and peck her daughter forehead.

"I'll miss you too Amu-chan, I love you so much." Amu smile and gave her five letters.

"I write these letters to my friends, if you meet them please give these letters to my friends." Midori nod her head.

Amu walk to her papa who's still crying, "Papa, I'll come back. Please wait and we'll meet and have family fun together. Also take lots of pictures." Amu smile, Tsumugu nod his head and smile.

"I'll miss you my punk daughter." Tsumugi pat her head and Amu eyes wide when he, for once act like a mature true adult and fatherly voice.

Amu eyes watering but keep up with a smile on her face.

"I love you all." Amu said and she picks up her bags and look at Narumi.

"Ready." Narumi smile then he nod to Amu's family and walk out of the house.

Narumi takes Amu's bags in the truck while Amu stop right in front of the limo, Amu close her eyes.

_"I'm Hinamori Amu, nice to meet'cha"_

_"Cool and Spicy!"_

_"Kya! It's the Guardian!"_

_"I'm Hotori Tadase, the King's Chair and meet Kiseki my chara."_

_"Fujisaki Nadeshiko, the Queen's Chair, and this is Temari."_

_"Soma Kukai the Jack's Chair! And this is Daichi."_

_"My name is Yuiki Yaya~ The Ace's Chair! This is my chara, Pepe!"_

_"Tsukiyomi Ikuto, that's Yoru."_

_"Hoshina Utau, and this is my charas, Iru and Eru."_

_"Mashiro Rima, new Queen's Chair and this is Kusukusu."_

_"Sanjo Kairi, new Jack's Chair and that's Musashi."_

_"Fujisaki Nagihiko, the twin brother!"_

_"This is Rhythm, my new chara."_

_"HAHAHAHAHA! THE WHOLE WORLD IS MINE! HAHAHA!"_

_"Come Hinamori, you have completed the training as the Joker!"_

_"Let's be best friend!"_

_"Yaya is jealous~!"_

_"Your blushing perverts kid."_

_"Please help Ikuto-nyaa!"_

_"Hey I'm Ran!"_

_"Miki."_

_"Name Suu-desu~!"_

_"Diamond, but call me Dia."_

_"Charater change!"_

_"Open heart!"_

_"Unlock~!"_

_"WHAT! I DO NOT LIKE HIM!"_

_"She's finally snap! Hahahahaha!"_

_"Let's defeated the x eggs together!"_

_"No matter what, we always with you Amu-chan."_

_"We love you Amu-chan~!"_

Amu slowly opens her eyes, _'Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia...I love you girls and I'm going to continue the path.' _Narumi open the car door and stand there, waiting for Amu. Amu looks at Narumi then the door, _'New beginning, new path, new life.' _Amu breathes and took a step forward.

_'I'm not going see my friends.'_

_'I'm not going fight the x eggs anymore.'_

_'I'm not going be the Joker anymore.'_

_'I'm not going see Ikuto.'_

_'I'm not the Joker, who had four charas, cool and spicy Hinamori Amu.'_

_'And everything is ending.'_

Amu stops and glance at Narumi, "Ready for a new life?" Narumi smile and Amu slowly smile.

_'This is the beginning.' _

Amu climb in the limo and Narumi climb in and shut the door.

"Okay, to the Alice Academy please!" the driver nod and started to drive and Amu look out the window.

_'Good bye my old life...and...' _Amu slowly looks at Narumi whose smile wide and looks at Amu.

Amu smile, _'Hello my new life.' _

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the picture of Amu's clothes - http :  / images 2 . fanpop . com / image / photos / 9100000 / Shugo-Chara-Doki-DVD-amu-hinamori-fan-club-9185965-350-495 . jpg**

**Minus space.**


	3. Letters From Amu

**Don't own Shugo Chara and Gakuen Alice**

**Remember this is MoonLover plot idea not BeautyKrs!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Dear Tadase, Rima, Nagihiko, and Yaya,<strong>_

_**I'm very sorry that I leave without saying good bye. You know that I'm not very good say good bye so I decide to write this letter because I don't have enough time to meet you all. I want to say, no matter what you guys are my best friend and everything we done together was the best moment and I won't ever forget all the memories we create together. And I'm taking the Humpty Lock back to you; those Humpty Lock does not belong to me anymore because I do not have four charas anymore. You have to find someone who had four charas and you'll give to that 'someone' the new Joker. I'm going to miss you all so much, I hope we can see each other in the future.**_

_**Good bye minna-san and I love you all.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Amu."**_

Yaya crying out loud while Tadase eyes wide from shock and Rima shaking with a letter in her hands and Nagihiko frown sadly and look away.

"Amu...she's...gone?" Rima choke and Nagihiko arms around Rima and pull her to his chest.

"Iie...iie...I don't...want...iie...she's not gone!" Rima shouted and she hitting Naghikio chest.

"Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!" Rima shouted and refuse crying and refuse to believe that Amu's gone.

"Rima..." Nagihiko tighten Rim in his arms and Rima finally stop struggle and burst out crying as she put her arms around Nagihiko waist and crying in his chest.

"I can't believe she's gone." Rima mumble while Nagihiko rubbing Rima's back gently.

"Amu-chii!" Yaya shouted sadly while Tadase still in shock.

_'I haven't told her...that I...like her.' _Tadase thought.

...

_**"Dear Kukai,**_

_**I'm very sorry I left without saying good bye. I don't have enough time to meet you, and thanks for everything. You help or should I say 'force' me to training as the Joker. Haha. Anyway I'll miss you and you might not know this but I know you are interested in Utau and don't you dare deny! I can tell! Take care of Utau and you better train to the new Joker soon! Good bye Kukai and I love you as my nii-san.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Amu."**_

"Hinamori..." Kukai eyes wide while shaking.

"You...you...but...why?" Kukai look down sadly then he slowly smiles.

"And you're right, I like Utau. You're the only one who notices that I like her." Kukai look up.

"I'll miss you, lil' sis." Kukai close his eyes as he feels the breeze through his hair.

_'I'll be looking forward to see the new Joker.' _

...

_**"Dear Utau,**_

_**Thanks, you tell me to be strong and I'm really grateful for that. I'll miss you. We used to be enemies but now we're great friend! I'm really happy that we get along very well Utau! Thank you and lose your botherly complex and go out with Kukai! Haha. Good bye.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Amu."**_

"Amu...you baka!" Utau whip her tears but smile sadly.

"Why did you leave? What about Ikuto?" Utau sighed and look up at her window.

"And I'll think about it, Kukai as my boyfriend huh?" Utau mumble while blushing.

_'I wonder how's Ikuto is doing?' _

...

_**"Dear Ikuto,**_

_**You are hentai baka neko! Hahaha, I'm really going to miss you. Hai I admit, I'll really going to miss you. Anyway please stay heathly and be safe! And Ikuto, I love you...neither as a lover nor friend but as a brother. I know this may strange to you, thinking that you tease me, calling me names, and being pervert! But I can only think of you as stray big cat or big brother. I know you won't like it, I also know that you 'like' me but you must find a girl around your age. If you found that girl, you better catch her and protect her! No matter what, Ikuto please let me go...move on...find a girl who you truly love. Good bye Ikuto.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Amu."**_

"Amu..." Ikuto whispers sadly while he lie down on the grass with a letter above his face then he put it down on his side.

Ikuto close his eyes, not let the tears coming down, "Excuse me, can you please tell me where's cross academy high school?" melody voice said and Ikuto open his eyes and saw a young girl who's about 16 years old. She had light sakura pink color silk hair that reach to her waist, large emerald neon eyes, cute large forehead, pale skin. Ikuto blink as the pink-hair girl blink back and frown.

"Are you okay? You seem very sad, do you want to talk about it?" pink-hair girl said with very worried voice and Ikuto sat up.

"I'm fine." pink-hair girl sighed and sat down next to Ikuto.

"Gomen, I always butt in someone's business because every time I see they're sad or angry. I always listen to them." Pink-hair girl said then she pull up her legs to her chest and lean her chin on her knee.

"It will make you feel better once you talk to someone; you know take things and feelings off your chest." Pink-hair girl said and smile at Ikuto. Ikuto glance at pink-hair girl and he slowly nodded his head.

"Okay...there's this girl..." Ikuto explain while pink-hair girl smile and listen carefully to Ikuto's story.

"...and I got this letter from her mother so I took it and read it here." Ikuto said hand her his letter as pink-hair girl took it gently and read the letter.

"I see...you know I have to two reasons agree this Amu girl." Ikuto raise his eyebrow.

"Really then what's the reason?" pink-hair girl smile.

"Well one, this Amu girl seems a little too young to for you and it's actually obvious that possibly a girl at her age can think you as her older brother since you're older. It's normal for every girl at her age." Pink-hair girl shrugged her shoulder as it obvious and Ikuto nodded his head, agree.

"And what's a second reason?" Ikuto asked and the pink-hair girl smile wide and mischievous in her eyes.

"I agree with hentai baka neko, since it's a perfect nickname for you." pink-hair girl tease and Ikuto smirk.

"Hn." pink-hair girl rolled her eyes.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me. Not another hn!" Pink-hair girl groan and Ikuto smirk wide.

"You said you're looking for Cross Academy High School?" Ikuto asked and pink-hair girl nodded her head.

"Hai, do you know where is it? Wait oh snap! I'm late for first day of new school!" pink-hair girl freak out and panic as she stood up.

Ikuto raise his eyebrow in amuse then he stood up, "I'll take you there, since I'm going to that school as well." pink-hair girl stop panic and look at Ikuto with shining eyes.

"Really? Great, now we can hang each other and see each other every day." Ikuto nod his head.

"Oh that's right, what's your name?" pink-hair girl tilted her head on her side.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto." Ikuto introduced as the pink-hair girl smile wide.

"I'm Haruno Sakura, from Konoha the small village that's far away from here." Sakura said then Ikuto small smile as he look up.

_'Maybe...maybe I can move on...good bye...Amu.' _Ikuto thought.

...

_**"Dear Tsukasa,**_

_**I'm sorry for leaving without saying good bye. I write this letter was that I'm glad I meet you. Thanks for everything and support and help us in the Guardians. I'm never ever going to forget 'Kokoro no Tamago' since that day you explain to me that what's the Heart's Egg. Thank you for everything, I hope you find new Joker soon. Good bye.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Amu."**_

"Hmm..." Tsukasa look at the Joker card.

"The old Joker card is vanishing...soon the new Joker will arrive...and I believe that new Joker isn't in this school." Tsukasa said then he walking toward the Cross Academy High School.

"New Joker...interesting...having five charas and she's a teenager girl." Tsukasa smile and saw pink hair and blue hair pass by him.

"Ah...speaking of new Joker...welcome to our world." Tsukasa smile wide when his eyes on the girl.

_'Thank you for everything you done Amu...we'll never forget you...legend ex-Joker Hinamori Amu.' _

...

"Are you ready Amu-chan?" Narumi asked Amu and Amu sigh and smile wide then she nod her head.

"Hai!"

* * *

><p><strong>I like Sakura and Ikuto couple, there so cute! Anyway what do you think? REVIEWS PLEASE! XD<strong>


	4. Mama

**Hello there! Here's chapter FOUR! Also this plot idea is mine-MoonLover not BeautyKrs.**

**I do not own Shugo Chara or Gakuen Alice if I had then what am I doing here?**

**Enjoy! XD**

* * *

><p>Amu look out the window and saw a huge gate right in front, Amu eyes wide and her jaw open a little.<p>

"Whoa." Amu though out loud while Narumi smile with his eyes close.

"This is Academy Alice gate." Narumi said as the gate open wide and the limo rode in.

"Um...is this even allowed?" Amu asked in confusion and worries but Narumi smile.

"It's fine." Amu looks at the window again, she was amazed and it looks really big.

...

Narumi walk toward the hallway to the Amu's new room on third story level.

Narumi stop at the door that's next to the window which ends of the hallway.

"This will be your new room Amu-chan, your new uniform is in there along with map. If you need anything, you can come to the office and talk to me anytime." Narumi said and Amu nods her head.

Narumi handed her a key, "Well I had some business to do. And you can look around whatever you want also your class will start tomorrow. We'll explain everything tomorrow for you, ciao~!" Narumi walk away and Amu blink but she unlock her door and walk in then stop when she saw her room was huge.

Her room had large TV on the wall, queen-size bed with black and red cover blanket and pillow, black wardrobe with white large butterfly on it, nice large mirror and table, bookshelf, her own bathroom and mini kitchen.

Amu smile and walk inside her new room, "This room is fantastic." Amu put her bags down near her bed and saw her closet open as she walks toward to her closet and open.

There's school uniform hanging up, Amu look at the school uniform up and down slowly.

"Wow...not my style." Amu mumble then she sighed.

"It's a good thing that I can do design clothes." Amu said but she'll do it later since she wants to see the school campus. Amu notices a map on the table as she quickly grabs it from the table and ran to the door.

"Guess exploring won't hurt wouldn't it?" Amu locks her door and walk away.

...

Amu stop right in out of nowhere while holding map upside down, then sideway, then other sideway, then back to up right side then Amu sighed.

"I don't understand map at all!" Amu growl in frustrated then trash the map back to normal fold then she stop when she heard a children playing.

Amu blink and look at her right direction, Amu decides to follow the sound of the playing children.

...

Amu stop and saw bunch little children playing and laughing then Amu smile wide.

_'How kawaii...I really miss my baby sister...I wonder how are Ami and mama and papa doing?' _Amu felt a little homesick but she knows that someday she'll see her family and friend again soon.

Amu snap back in reality and saw the children walk or running back in the building but when Amu saw a young 3 years old boy who had light gray somewhat brownish hair and blue eyes, and he wear elementary uniform and he's sitting on the ground.

The boy looks upset and Amu frown sadly then she walks toward the boy.

Amu slowly bent down on her knee down on the ground and look carefully at the boy. The boy blinks in reality and look up then he glare at her with emotionless eyes. Amu smile, boy eyes wide from shock.

"Hello, I'm Hinamori Amu. Are you okay?" Amu asked in concerned and worried and the boy glares at her then look away.

"Go wawy." Amu frown then she slowly lift her hand toward the boy but the boy snap and use his Alice.

Amu blink, her eyes wide when she saw a ghosts coming from him but Amu didn't scream or anything, she just stare at the ghost.

The boy blink in confusion then he slowly let the ghost disappeared.

"Your not scarwed?" the boy asked and Ami smile wide and shake her head.

"Iie, why would I be scare when I can leave my body and turn to ghost myself?" Amu joked but serious and the boy eyes sparkle.

"Weally?" Amu giggles and nods her head.

"Hai, what's your name?" Amu titled her head.

"Yoichi!" Yoichi said and Amu pat softly on Yoichi head.

"I like your name, it's very nice...now tell me what's wrong? You seem very upset." Amu asked Yoichi and Yoichi let his hand down and show her his little wound knee.

"Aww...did you fell down?" Yoichi nod his head then Amu smile wide then she take her black with red x handkerchief out and she stood up.

"Come on, we need to find the water to clean up your injury." Yoichi nod his head again and he stood up but he almost fell as Amu quickly and gentle grab Yoichi hand.

"Be careful." Amu smile at him and Yoichi blush a little.

...

Amu finish clean Yoichi injury then she peck Yoichi knee, "With magic kiss, you won't feel any more pain." Amu look up at Yoichi and wink at him and Yoichi look down at his knee, he doesn't feel pain anymore.

Amu stood up and whip the dirt off her legs, "Now, you better hurry and get back to your class now Yoichi-san." Amu shows him her motherly and love side and Yoichi stare at Amu.

"I better get going, since tomorrow is my new day so need to get everything prepare." Amu mumble to herself then she shake her head and look at Yoichi.

"Bye bye." Amu was about to walk away but sudden she felt a small hand touch her left leg.

Amu looks down and saw Yoichi hugged her left leg, "Yoichi-san, what's wrong?" Yoichi look up with sparkling and love in his eyes.

"Mama." Amu eyes wide in shock when he called her mama.

"Na-nani?" Amu stuttered in shock and nervously while Yoichi touch Amu's hand.

"Mama." Yoichi mumble sadly and his puppy eyes face at her then Amu sigh in defeated then smile softly at him.

"Okay, but if you call me mama then I'll call you Yoi-chan?" Amu said then Yoichi eyes sparkling and fills with happiness in them.

"Mama!" Amu smile wide and she pick him up and put him on her waist as his arms around Amu's neck.

"Then your mama is going to carry you back to your class." Amu said but Yoichi shake his head then Amu frown.

"Why not?" Yoichi look down then Amu sighed.

"Okay, then how about go to my new room. You can stay with me for a while." Yoichi look up and nodded his head in excitement and happily in his eyes.

Amu smile wide and walk to the girl's dorm.

_'I only got here and now Yoi-chan sees me as his mama. I think this school might not be bad after all.' _Amu thought.

...

Amu put her last shirt in the drawer and closes it; Amu stood up and look around.

"Everything unpacks and prepare." Amu mumble and she glance at her son.

Yoichi is sleeping on queen-size bed, Amu smile with soft eyes when she saw his angle sleeping cute face.

_'When we spend time together and I already see him as my own son. Hehehe, this is really too short and very fast bond. Guess I'm really good with children after all.' _Amu yawn while cover her mouth then she decide to get some sleep, Amu took out the drawer and pick up her pajama and take out large white t-shirt for Yoichi.

Amu walk to Yoichi and gently shake him awake, Yoichi slowly open his eyes and rubbing his tired eye.

Amu smile, "I know you're tired but please change your clothes to this, you're going to stay the night with me tonight." Amu said and Yoichi nod his head and took off his clothes with Amu help.

Amu put the large white t-shirt over him and it stop above his feet. Amu smile, "Gomen if that's too big but you'll be comfortable soon. Now let me change my clothes." Amu took off her clothes and put in dirty basket and wears her pajama.

Her pajama had blue shorts short to her thigh, white large buttons shirt.

Amu yawns again and climbs to her bed and Yoichi crawled toward her and sleep next to her as he snuggles close to Amu's body. Amu smile and her arms around Yoichi and hugged him in her chest gently.

"Good night Yoi-chan." Amu mumble and slowly off to dreamland when the last words came that made her smile.

_"Good night mama."_

* * *

><p><strong>How Kawaii! Yoichi and Amu see each other like MamaSon relationship! Really kawaii~! and Amu had the gift bring children to love her. Hmhm (nod head) Anyway please R&R XD**

**Also sorry for bad english grammer, spelling and others. **


	5. Partner & New Friend

**I don't own Shugo Chara or Gakuen Alice!**

**This plot is not BeautyKrs! It's MoonLover! Must remember that!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Amu looks at the mirror and she wears new uniform.<p>

She put black thigh socks, red skirt that reach her mid-thigh, a black jacket with white over her shoulder and her sleeves rolled up to her elbow with loose red bow, black flat boots reach up under her knees, and her hair up to high messy cute ponytail.

Amu sighed, "This kind of uniform doesn't really my style much but oh well, I'll change it later." Amu turns around and smiles when she saw Yoichi put on his boots then he looks up, "Mama look prewtty." Yoichi said and Amu blush a little but smile wide.

"Thank you Yoi-chan, now let's take you to your class and I can go to my new class okay?" Yoichi nodded his head and Amu gentle grab his hand and leave her room after she locks the door.

...

"Okay Yoi-chan, have a good day!" Amu smile brightly at Yoichi then she was about to walk but stop when Yoichi hugged her right leg.

"Yoi-chan, what's wrong?" Yoichi frown sadly and looks down then Amu lean over with her hands support on her knees.

"What's the matter?" Amu asked with worried voice then Yoichi looks up.

"I won't sea mama?" Amu smile and she take out something from her pocket.

"Yoi-chan, please hold out your hand." Yoichi look at her in confusion but hold out his hand and Amu put something in his hand.

Yoichi look at it and saw a beautiful emerald neon clover necklace.

"Whenever you feel alone, make sure you hold on it tightly but gentle and you won't feel lonely when I'm always near you no matter what." Amu said then she pecks Yoichi forehead and lean back up straight.

Yoichi nod his head and hugging her leg then let go quickly.

"Bye mama." Amu smiles as she wave him and turns around then walk to her new class.

Yoichi watching Amu's back then he look down, saw his clover shine brightly and somehow it made Yoichi feels love and care from Amu, his 'mama'. Yoichi look up and saw Amu's gone then he quickly turn around and ran to his class.

...

Amu stop when she heard people talking, "I'm so glad Amanatsu, that you're okay." Amu blink and she walk to the building and stop when she saw two brown hair girls with high pigtails hair, but one wears uniform and another wear a purple business outfit.

"I'm going to try my best!" Amu look closer and she saw that purple business outfit girl possibly a robot.

The robot grabs the human hand and smile at the human, "Always stay at Hotaru's side and smile, okay, Mikan-san?" Amu watch carefully.

Mikan smile and nodded her head, "Yeah, gotcha!" two girl smile and giggle then the bell rang.

Mikan quickly look around panic and she turn around and saw, "I-I'm late!"

"Me too!" robot shouted while running behind Mikan.

Amu blink and the two girls disappeared far away.

"Awkward." Amu mumble then she walks to the school building.

...

Amu stop walking when she saw familiar blond hair, "Narumi-sensei?" Amu asked and Narumi turn around and smile charm at Amu.

"Bonjou Amu-chan! Are you ready to go see your new class?" Amu felt really nervous but wear an emotionless mask.

"Hai." Amu kept her cool personality then Narumi nod his head and told her to follow him.

_"Amu-chan don't use that old personality!" _Amu eyes widen as she stop and look around.

"Huh?" Amu mumbles in confuse then she follow Narumi.

_"If you use that 'Cool & Spicy' you won't make a friend!" _Amu look around, _'who voices is that...wait...it's sound kind of familiar...could it be...?' _then something hit her big as Amu eyes wide.

_'Ran...Miki...Suu...Dia...They really are here in my heart.' _Amu touch her heart then she smile softly.

"Okay Amu-chan I want you to stay here and wait for my signal ok?" Amu swallow nervously then she nod her head.

"Hai." Narumi walk in the classroom then Amu breathes.

"You can do it Amu...please don't use your old personality, it's a new life with new things!" Amu whispers herself then she heard Narumi signal.

"Okay Amu, new life starts now!" Amu whisper then she open the door and walk in.

**Meanwhile Amu's standing front of the door, with Narumi**

Narumi walk in and smile at the students in classroom.

"Good morning boys and girls! I have a good new for you!" Narumi said while he standing there with sparkle smile face while the student shut up and listen to him, they do not want to get pheromone Alice by him.

"What a good new Narumi-sensei?" Mikan shouted happily and Narumi smile wide.

"Today we have a new transfer student! Please come on in!" the door slid open and Amu walk in.

Amu stop and she turn around, facing the students when all students stare at her.

Amu blush in shy and nervous, _'I-I can do this!' _Amu gulps shyly.

"He-hello minna-san, watashi wa Hinamori Amu desu." Amu bow while blush then she looks at everyone.

Narumi smile, "Okay does anyone had question for Amu?" a few hands raise and Narumi look at Amu.

"Amu-chan, you can pick whoever you want." Amu small smile and look around then she pick the random boy.

"What's your Alice?" the boy asked.

"My Alice is Free-Soul." Amu said as the students look at her in confusion and Amu smile.

"It mean I can leave my body anytime I want and while my body sleeping." Amu said as the whole student understands.

"You other there." Amu chooses the brown hair pigtails girl.

"What's your star rank!" the cheerful shouted happily and Amu blink and look at Narumi.

"Hah, I forgot to tell you about that. But we'll explain to you later so, Amu is third star rank." Narumi said.

"Eh? How did she get third star rank?" the girl said with green hair.

"Well, she's smart and because of her Alice." Narumi said as if it was obvious and the student sweat dropped.

"Anyway no more question, Amu your partner will be Imai Hotaru." Hotaru look up as Mikan jaw open with her eyes wide.

"Nani!" Mikan shouted in jealously and Amu looks at her in confusion. Hotaru look up in emotionless and stare at Amu. Amu gulped in silent and nervously but braves enough.

Narumi look at Amu with a smile on his face, "Amu-chan, you can go and sit next to Imai." Amu nods her head and walk to where Hotaru seats and Amu sat down next to her.

Narumi told the class he's has to go while poor substitute teacher begging him not to go but Narumi already left.

Amu looks around watching all students playing around and she look at Hotaru. Hotaru cleaning the machine and Amu bit her lip, "Um...Imai-san." Hotaru stopped and glance at Amu and Amu clears her throat.

"I was wondering..." Amu dart her eyes back and forth and glance at Hotaru. "Are you going to tell me about this school?" Amu asked and Hotaru was about to open her mouth but someone interrupted her.

"Hotaru-chan is mean and busy!" the loud girl said as she hugged Hotaru. Amu sweat dropped, _'If she said Imai-san is mean then why is she's hugging her?' _Amu thought as Hotaru glare at the girl. The girl look at Amu with a big smile on her face, "I'm Sakura Mikan! I'll show you around! Also I transfer this school while ago." Mikan close her eyes while smile and Amu shiver in fear from her.

Amu furrowed her eyebrow, _'what was that about? Why do I feel something strange coming from Sakura-san?' _Amu thought in confusion nevertheless she smiles at Mikan.

"Nice to meet you Sakura-san." Amu nod her head and Mikan smile wide.

"Come on!" Mikan was about to grabbed Amu's hand but Hotaru take out her baka gun and shoot Mikan.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!**

Amu sweat dropped when she watching the scene and Mikan was far the other side of the classroom. Hotaru glare at Mikan, "Dummy. Hinamori-san is my partner and I was about to tell her I'll show her around not you." Hotaru said with emotionless voice as Mikan eyes teary and look at Hotaru in shock.

Hotaru stood up and walk to the door but she's stopped. Amu understands and she also follows Hotaru action. Amu walks out of the classroom with Hotaru.

"Hotaru-chan..." Mikan watch her beloved best friend leaving with a transfer student.

"Mikan-chan, this is a chance for Imai getting a new friend." Yuu said attempting to comforting Mikan and Mikan eyes sparkle.

_'Of course! Why didn't I think of that before? Hotaru-chan needs new friends! Guess I'll leave her alone only for today.'_ Mikan smile and she nod at her friend Yuu.

**...**

Amu and Hotaru are walking around the school campus, "So why did you use that baka gun on Sakura-san?" Amu asked in curious and Hotaru glance at her.

"That dummy needs to learn how to be smart. She's doesn't gets everything at all. And she's a baka." Hotaru blunt and Amu sweat dropped.

"If you continue to do that, Sakura-san might not be smart anymore. She'll be dumber then dumb." Amu suggesting and glint pass Hotaru eyes.

"If I do that, then it's not fun." Amu sighs and shakes her head, _'Poor Sakura-san.' _Amu thought pity for Mikan.

Hotaru stopped by the bench, "Well that's everything." Hotaru said with emotionless and Amu sat down on the bench.

"Imai-san..." Hotaru look at Amu, "I noticed that earlier when Sakura-san said that she'll show me around. You were hurt." Hotaru eyes wide in shock but quickly recover.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hotaru look away and Amu smile.

"You may be emotionless and very professional to wear mask but I can see in your eyes. You were hurt and I know why." Hotaru look at Amu.

"Why?" Hotaru dare her and Amu smile brightly.

"Sakura-san wouldn't get a chance for you to be have new friends. Sakura-san always in your way and always manage you from everyone. With Sakura-san around, you can't get new friends. You want to have new friends but no one wants to be your friends because of your personality. I understand very clear." Hotaru eyes widen in shock and speechless.

Amu tilted her head; "I have a offer for you Imai-san." Hotaru just look at Amu.

"I want to be your friend. You can be my friend and accept my friendship offer. If not, remember I always have my heart open for you to accept as a friend." Amu offer Hotaru and the time that Hotaru actually genius smile.

"I...accept the offer...Amu." Amu grinned and she hand out her hand.

"Friend...Hotaru?" Hotaru stare at Amu's hand and then she held her hand.

"Friend." both handshake and their friendship will be great in the future and maybe possibly greatest best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Amu's first friend! Yay! :D<strong>

**And I do not hate Sakura Mikan...It's just...I don't like her much that's that.**

**Please R&R!**


	6. Special Ability Class & New Friend Again

**Don't own Shugo Chara or Gakuen Alice**

**Plot idea from MoonLover **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Amu look up, "Special Ability Class?" Amu asked in confusion as Narumi nod his head with a smile. "Hai, do you know where to go?" Amu blinks and nod her head.<p>

"Of course, Hotaru-san show it to me few days ago." Amu said and Narumi nodded his head.

"Well today is the day and you're are the student in special ability class." Amu tilted her head nevertheless she's walk where the class is.

**...**

Amu looks up and the door, she slowly reaches the doorknob but the door open suddenly and Amu eyes widen when she saw the object throwing toward her. Amu duck as the object run over her and hit the wall. Amu looks behind her and saw it was a blue paint object. Amu gulped and look up, she saw a handsome boy who has dark blue hair and eyes. Under his left eye, he has a blue star and the way he wore his uniform, which means he's a middle school.

The boy blink and he grinned, "Ah! You must be Hinamori Amu!" Amu just blinks at him. "I'm Ando Tsubasa." Tsubasa said and he held his hand out toward her. Amu takes his hand and he pull her up to her feet.

"Sorry if the object almost hit you." Amu shakes her head.

"It's fine. As long as someone didn't get hurt, everything's fine." Amu smiles brightly at him. Tsubasa just stare at her then suddenly he hugged her tight.

"Kawaii!" Amu blink then blush, "Everyone will like you!" Tsubasa added.

He takes Amu in the Special Ability Class and Amu meet lots of people. Surprising Amu get along very well with everyone and everyone has likened to Amu.

"So your Alice is shadow manipulation." Amu asked Tsubasa and Tsubasa nod his head.

"Hai. What's your Alice?" Tsubasa asked after he sips his soda and Amu smile.

"Free-Soul, I can leave my body as a ghost." Amu said and Tsubasa nod his head.

"That's something." Tsubasa grinned. Amu smiles and sip her water then she look around her new class.

Tsubasa has explained everything to her and Amu is very glad she's in Special Ability class because she felt like she belongs.

Amu look around more, _'Sakura-san isn't here? I wonder where she is?' _Amu thought then she looks at Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa-sempai, can you show me your Alice? I want to know how you work with shadow." Tsubasa nod his head.

Tsubasa jump off the desk and hand out to Amu, "Come on." Amu smiles and was about to touch his hand but someone interrupted them.

"Tsubasa-sempai!" loud-cheerful familiar voice shouted as she hugged tight around Tsubasa.

Amu blinks and watches Mikan hugging him like a koala. Tsubasa hold his balance and he pat Mikan head.

"Hey kiddo, what is it?" Tsubasa ask her with worried voice and Amu jump off the desk and smooth her skirt from wrinkle.

"Can we play together?" Mikan smile wide and Tsubasa just smile at her and pat her head.

"Gomen, maybe next time." Mikan frown and Tsubasa set her down and walk toward Amu. Amu frown, "It's okay, you can show it to me later. Sakura-san seems want to play with you." Amu protects and Tsubasa grinned as he ruffles her hair.

"You're such a sweet girl. But I promise you first anyway. Beside I always play with Mikan. It wouldn't mind to hurt skip this one time." Tsubasa shrugged his shoulder and Amu smile.

"If you say so Tsubasa-sempai." Mikan watch two of them walking out of the classroom with smile and laughing.

Mikan frown and look down, "What's the matter Mikan?" Mikan look up and saw Misaki.

"Misaki-sempai..." Misaki notice Amu and Tsubasa and she smile at Mikan.

"Mikan, don't worry Tsubasa is going to not replace you. He's not like that, he just want to get know Amu-chan since she's his responsibility as a sempai." Misaki pat Mikan head and Mikan look at her in confusion.

"Responsibility?" Mikan asked in confuse and Misaki nod her head.

"Hai, an order from the principal. Amu-chan needs to watch over because she is special." Misaki explained and she pats more on Mikan head.

"Well, I gotta go." Mikan just stand there with sad expression on her face. _'She got Hotaru as her partner and now she has Tsubasa-sempai to watch over her. Who is Hinamori Amu?' _Mikan thought.

**...**

Amu laughing so loud while Tsubasa tickles her, "Okay! Okay! I give up!" Amu sigh softly while wipe her laughing tears and Tsuabsa grinning wide.

"Well, I have to go." Tsubasa said after he looks at his watch. Amu nods her head, "Okay, I'll see you around Tsu-onii." Tsubasa ruffles her hair. "See you around imotou." Tsubasa walk away while Amu fix her messy hair again.

Amu shake her head and walking toward the dorm but stopped when she saw a girl with dark grayish with little tint of brown and brown eyes. She's holding lots of books on her hands and Amu quickly went to her.

"Do you need help?" Amu asked with offer and the girl smile softly, "Hai, please." Amu smiles and took four books from her and the girl sighs in relief.

"I thought the books is going to fell off for moment there." She mumble and Amu smile wide.

"I'll be glad to help!" she smile back at Amu, "My name is Otonashi Yura."

"Nice to meet you Yura! I'm Hinamori Amu! I believe we did go to same class." Amu pointed out when she remember Yura face in her classroom.

Yura looks shocked nevertheless she smiles softly, "No on ever remember me much when I'm there but only for my Alice." Yura said softly and Amu frowns.

"That's suck. I don't like anyone who doesn't go to see their friend not just because of their Alice." Yura look at Amu, "I want to get along well with everyone in class, teachers, sempai, and many many people! I want to be their friend!" Amu glances at Yura.

"I want to be your friend!" Yura stopped and stare at Amu in shock then her eyes watery.

"You...didn't even ask for my Alice..." Amu blink and she stopped.

"I don't understand." Yura look down.

"Whenever I told the person about my Alice, they just didn't exactly become my friend for me. They become my friend because of my Alice." Yura look away from her feet, "I...felt like I was used because of my Alice." Amu frown then she smiles.

"I don't want to be your friend because of your Alice." Yura look up at Amu. Amu glances up at the clear blue sky and then she look at Yura with a wink. "I want to be friend with Yura! The interesting girl!" Yura tears finally escaped and Amu however didn't freak out. Amu walks to her and wipe Yura tears with her one free hand.

"Happy and sad mix tears. Sad tears for that no one is your friend for you. Happy tears for that you finally have a new friend who wants to be your friend for you, not your Alice." Amu close her eyes while her head tilted with a smile on her face.

Yura giggle softly, "Thank you Amu-chan." Amu nods her head.

"It's nothing Yura-chan!" Yura close her eyes with a smile, _'I wasn't really important but now...someone finally become my friend for me.' _Yura open her eyes and watch Amu look at the books in confuse.

Yura eyes suddenly turn black as darkness.

_Amu smile wide while combing someone hair on her lap, Amu look up and the sky and cheery blossom petals dancing around the winds. There's laughing, playing, chatting, and so many peaceful around them. Yura was there with holding hand with her boyfriend and Amu smile at Yura and waving at her. Yura look around; everyone was peaceful and cheerful. Yura look up with a smile wide on her face._

Yura blink twice-back reality and she look at Amu who's worried while stare at Yura.

"Yura-chan, are you okay? You space out there for 5 minutes. Are you okay?" Amu asked in concerned and Yura blink and she just small smile at her.

"I'm fine, gomen for worry you." Amu just smiles and shakes her head.

"I'm glad your fine." Amu walk and Yura hurry walk along beside her. Yura thought about the future she just saw, it was the most peaceful and free she ever saw. Yura glance at Amu, somehow she has a feeling that Amu might be the one that can bring everyone life's easier, peaceful and freedom. Yura just knew and she glad that she's going to be great friend with Amu in the future.

* * *

><p><strong>Yura seems pretty cool and thought it might be interesting if she's a friend of Amu. :)<strong>  
><strong>Please R&amp;R XD<strong>


	7. Central Town!

**I do not own Shugo Chara nor Gakuen Alice.**

**MoonLover idea not BeautyKrs.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Amu is sitting on the chair while reading the book and Hotaru is sitting beside her. Amu sigh softly, it's been a week already and she already miss Yoi-chan. Amu glance at Mikan whose depression because she got five rabbits. Amu wasn't paying attention because she kept thinking about Yoi-chan. Oh how she misses her son so much, when will she see him? Amu mentally sighs in sadly and then she suddenly heard shouted again.<p>

"What's Central Town?" Mikan shouted happily and excited as Amu blink and look at them. Hotaru look up, "If you're asking about Central Town..." Hotaru took the spoon in crab food and ate it; "It's basically a marketplace on the school grounds." Amu sweat dropped when she saw Hotaru eating crab brains again.

"That's a pretty short explanation there, especially while you're eating crab brains." Kitsuneme said.

Mikan and Amu look at Yuu, since they know Yuu will explain to them.

Yuu smile, "It's no ordinary marketplace, though! There are lots of shops there lined up with their products, all made using Alices. Whether it be food or miscellaneous goods, almost all of items there were created using someone's Alice." Yuu explained and Mikan eyes sparkle and smile wide excited while Amu smile softly.

Hotaru look at Mikan, "Seeing is Believing. Why don't you go see for yourself?" Hotaru said and she ate all the crab brain while Mikan blink and her eyes sparkle more and blushing.

"Could it be...Hotaru is inviting me on a shopping date...!" Mikan thought out loud as Amu sweat dropped.

"Not at all. Not at all. Not at all." Hotaru, Yuu, and Koko wave their hand. Amu shake her head softly, "Why don't we all go together?" Yuu suggest and Mikan agree right away.

Mikan is in her own world while Amu close her book and put away as Jinno walk in and glare at her, "You? A no-star going to Central Town...?" Amu looks at Jinno, she had meet Jinno few days ago and he's seemed strict teacher. "Denied!" Amu cringe when he just smack Mikan like that.

Somehow Mikan actually made people running with her in the halls to catch up with Jinno.

"W-WHY!" Mikan shouted while pant as Yuu came up, "Sir?"

Amu stands behind Mikan beside Hotaru. Jinno turn around, "If you go to Central Town, I'm sure you will cause some kind of problem." Jinno explained with emotionless and uninterested and Mikan complain as Amu raises her eyebrows.

"Now, now...Jinno-sensi." Amu look up and saw Narumi, "Also, not even once has she ever been to Central Town. How about letting her go?" Narumi smile and Mikan ran to Narumi and hugged him, "Narumi-sensei!" Mikan cry while Amu sweat dropped.

"Hmph. Fine! But under one condition." Jinno look at Mikan. "Only if your partner also accompanies you to Central Town, shall I grant you permission." Mikan stare at him with a disbelief face while Amu tilted her head, _'Oh yeah, I haven't know Sakura-san partner is.' _Amu thought.

Narumi pat Mikan's head with a smile on his face then he look at Amu, "Amu, I need to talk to you." Amu look up and nod her head.

**...**

Amu was walking along side with Narumi, "How was school going?" Narumi smile at Amu and Amu look down at her feet.

"It's very nice school." Amu paused and she look up at Narumi, "I'm a little homesick." Amu admits and Narumi smile sadly at her.

"But I get along well with Hotaru." Amu smile, "Made friends with a few as themselves not for their alices." Amu closes her eyes, "And I already have my own son." Amu contiune smiles with her eyes close and Narumi blink in surprise.

Amu open her eyes and she tilted her head, "I already miss my son. Haven't seen him for a week." Amu mumble and Narumi smile.

"I'm glad everything's great for you Amu. You may go back to your class." Amu nods her head and walk away.

Narumi watch her until she's out of his sight, Narumi sigh softly, "Now I understand why she told me I have to watch over her. But the question is...who is her birth father?" Narumi thought out loud.

**...**

Amu walks inside the classroom as she heard two girls screaming. Amu blink and look up, she saw evil spirits follow Mikan and Sumire running away in fear. Amu turns her head toward to emotionless boy with Yoichi on his lap. Amu eyes sparkle, "Yoi-chan!" Amu smiles wide as Yoichi blink as his Alice stopped and he looks up. His eyes wide, "Mama!" All class students stare at Yoichi in shock while Natsume look at Yoichi. Yoichi jump down and run toward his mama while Amu bent down on her knees and Yoichi hugged her around her neck. Amu smile wide and she pick him up to her hip and stands up. "Oh Yoi-chan...I miss you so much." Amu hugged Yoi-chan while all class students still stare at her in shock.

Yuu walk to her, "Hin-Hinamori-san, how did you know him?" Yuu asked polity and Amu look at Yuu with smile on her face.

"I met him at the playground while I was exploring around but didn't get much exploring. Since Yoi-chan got hurt, he's important then exploring around." Amu smiles while looking at Yoichi. Yoichi blush while he clutches her uniform shirt.

Mikan and Sumire look at them in jealously and then Yoichi pointed at Natsume. Amu look at Natsume and she look at him carefully since it's her first time see him.

He has short black hair, crimson eyes; his right ear has a gold plate with dragon carvings while the left an earring with a red ball made of blood crystals.

Amu glance at her son, "You want to go to him?" Yoichi nod his head and Amu walk toward Natsume. Yoichi hand out toward Natsume, Natsume touch Yoichi hand. Yoichi just hold it tightly while his other hand clutch tighter on Amu's shirt.

Yoichi blink, _'Mama...Nii-sama...Dada...' _Yoichi thought then he saw a banner on the ground.

Yoichi pointed at the banner once he let go of Natsume hand. Natsume glance at the banner and then he look at Yoichi whose use his cute expression on him.

Amu sweat dropped, _'He use his cute expression to make everyone easily defeated and let him what he wants.' _Amu thought.

**...**

Amu sits on the bus with Yoichi on her lap and sitting next Natsume. Amu was talking to Ruka whose sit next to her, Yoichi look at Mikan whose crying while selling chocolates ice cream.

Yoichi glance at Natsume and Amu, he wants his mama and his dada to be together.

Once they finally made it to Central Town, Amu looks around in awe and amuse. And Amu watches Mikan being amaze everything so easily and got shot by Hotaru again.

"I'm going to sell this to a buyer. Class rep would you come with me?" Hotaru asked and Yuu walk to her. Amu smile when she saw them, _'How kawaii. But I would go with Hotaru and Ruka, they've both would make a interesting pairing.' _Amu thought while holding Yoichi and Ruka walk to her, "Hinamori-san, may I take Yoichi? You've holding him for so long." Ruka offer and Amu look at Yoichi, "Yoi-chan, do you want to be held by Ruka for a while?" Amu asked kindly and Yoichi thought about out it and then he nod his head. But he pointed to Natsume, Amu seems to understand, "You want me to company for him?" Yoichi nod his head and Amu smile.

"Okay I will." Amu peck Yoichi forehead and she take him to Ruka as Ruka carry Yoichi.

"Come on Yochi, I'll take you to somewhere you want to eat." Ruka said walking away with Yoichi in his arms.

Amu smiles and walk to Natsume, "Hello Hyuuga, mind if I company you around?" Amu said as Natsume glance at her, "Since I don't know anywhere and my partner is with Yuu somewhere." Amu added and Natsume look away. "Hn." Amu smile and she walk beside Natsume under the silence.

Amu look around the shops interested and she stopped when she saw accessory shop. Amu looks at the bunch of accessory stuff through the window. Natsume stopped and he glance at the hairpin, Amu smiles while look around and then she glances at Natsume. She frowns when she saw his sad eyes staring at the hairpin. Amu look at the flower hairpin, _'Does this hairpin reminds him to someone important to him?' _Amu thought.

Amu notice Natsume walk away and she just watch him then she look back at the hairpin. Amu smile and walk in the accessory shop, "Welcome." Amu just smile and walk to the owner.

"Hello, I was wondering how much does the flower hairpin costs out there?" Amu pointed out and the owner smile.

"Well, no one would ever buy it because it sell it by strange man and one little girl." the owner said as he walk to the table and Amu raise her eyebrows.

"Really? I wonder why they sell those beautiful hairpin." Amu thought out loud in confuse as the owner smile and show the crystal silver flower hairpin to Amu, "This one?" Amu nods her head.

"Hai." Amu paid the hairpin and she walk out of the accessory shop.

**...**

Amu walk around and she stopped when she saw Natsume leaning on the tree while reading his manga. Amu smiles wide and walk toward him, Natsume glance at her then he glance back to his manga.

"Mind if I sit there?" Amu asked and Natsume 'hn-ed' and Amu sit down next to him.

She look up and the sky in silence and after a while Mikan came with a big smile on her face and carry a pink box that has a last howalon in it. Mikan stopped as her smile fell when she saw Amu and Natsume sitting together and leaning on the tree. Mikan didn't notice that her hands clutch tighter on the box and she forced to smile. Mikan skipped toward them, Natsume and Amu look up at Mikan.

Mikan set the pink box down on Natsume lap, "What the hell is this?" Natsume glare at Mikan but Mikan just smile, "For you." Mikan stood up and run away. Amu blink and she look at the box in confusion.

Natsume set his manga down and opens the lid, Amu peak and saw a white with tint of pink, "What's that?" Amu asked and Natsume take the howalon.

"Howalon." Amu raises her right eyebrow, "Nani?" Natsume just shove but gently the howalon in Amu's mouth. Amu blink and chew then swallow, "It's...delicious. But why did you give it to me? I pretty sure Sakura-san must have work hard to brought this howalon candy." Amu licks her lip while look at Natume. Natume just continue reading, "Not a big fan of sweet. I don't eat sweet very often." Natsume said and Amu just smile. She takes out the bag and gave it to Natsume, Natsume glance at the bag and then at Amu.

Amu wink at him, "It's something that you should give someone who's very important to you. Maybe someday you'll two meet again in the future." Amu said then she set the bag down and stood up. "Well, I'm going to find Hotaru-chan. See you later Hyuuga." Amu walks away and Natsume watching her until she's out of his sight.

Natsume look at the bag and he opens it, his eyes wide when he saw a crystal silver flower hairpin. Natsume clucth the hairpin in his hand while his bang cover his eyes, "Aoi..." Natsume whispers softly. _"Onii-chan." _Natsume clutch tighter that his knuckle turns pale white.

* * *

><p><strong>I miss Yoi-chan! T^T -sniff-<strong>

**Well...I hope you all like this chapter! :D**

**Please R&R!**


	8. Natsume Kidnap! Part 1

**Here's chapter eight...I have something to says right here and right now. Excuse me for saying this...**

**HOLY MOTHER OF GOD! MY FRICKIN TEETH HURTS SO DAMN BADLY! I GOT A FRICKIN NEW BRACES AND IS FRICKIN HURT LIKE SOMEONE PUNCH STRAIGHT TO MY FRICKIN DAMN JAW! HOLD MOLY MOTHER OF GOD, IT HURT LIKE A HELL! IT'S LIKE I FELL STRAIGHT DOWN ON TO THE FRICKIN DAMN HARD STONE GROUND AND HIT HARD ON HIS JAW! AND I KEPT SAYING FRICKIN THIS, FRICKIN THAT BECAUSE IT DOES HURT LIKE MOTHER OF FRICKIN GOD! THE PPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIII IIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! TT_TT**

**Ahem...thank you so now here's chapter eight...enjoy.**

**Don't own Gakuen Alice or Shugo Chara.**

* * *

><p>Amu just watch her classmates and friends were very happy and excited that superstar Reo coming to Gakuen Alice. Amu knew Reo, he the star that she has watch from television. Her little sister Ami has a big crush on Reo. Amu smile softly when she remember her little sister, her very kawaii little sister. Oh how much she misses her Ami, she wondering how's Ami doing right now? Amu sighs softly and she look around then saw Yura sitting alone while reading book. Amu stood up and walks to her, "Hello Yura-chan." Amu smiles at her.<p>

Yura smiles back softly, "Hello Amu-chan, how are you?" Amu shrugged her shoulder carelessly.

"Fine, you?" Yura shrugged her shoulder same answer as Amu.

"Just reading some book." Yura said as Amu nod her head and she gently take the book where Yura read. Amu looks at the book in confusion and interested while Yura stare at Amu. Yura eyes suddenly turn black as darkness once again.

_"No!" Amu run toward the man and push him away as she turns around. Her eyes fill with terror, fear, scare, betrayed, sadness, and hurt. A gun shot noise came toward Amu as Amu eyes watery and close her eyes tightly. _

_"Amuoniseia!"_

Yura blink twice back in reality and silently gasps, she look at Amu who's still looking at the book. Yura blinks and look down at her lap in clearly confusion, _'Amuoniseia? Is that Amu full name? And that man...who is he? Why do I felt his aura similar to Amu's?' _Yura thought in puzzled.

"By the way, who's 'Reo'?" Mikan asked in confusion as all students look at her in shocked and disbelief.

"You got so excited and now you're saying you don't even who Reo is?! I can't believe it!" Mikan rubs back of her head looking sheepishly.

"Ehehe...kinda just following the lead..." Amu just smile while shake her head, **"Idiot." **Hotaru blunt.

**"Stupid dummy."** Kokoro added in blunt. Mikan vein popped above her head and started to fencing toward Hotaru while Kokoro hide behind Hotaru dressing in Zero Mask outfit.

"Reo's real name is Mouri Reo. A.k.a, Reo the Red Hair." Yuu started to explain, "Last year he sang the theme song and played the main role in 'Rairanik', the director caramel's big scale project. He's a Japanese Hollywood super star. His CD sales popularity is one of the tops in the world. He's said to have 'enchanting miracle voice'." Amu raise her eyebrow at that the news, _'An Alice graduate super star...amazing.' _Amu thought in awe.

"The rumor is that he has the voice pheromone Alice." Yuu said as Amu raise her eyebrow, _'So that's why all girls love him...even guys. It's strange that I didn't even fall for that.' _Amu thought with a frown.

"Amazing! Such a famous person is here!?" Mikan shouted in excited with blushing.

"That's what we've been telling you." other students said as they wave their hand while looking at Mikan like she's an idiot.

Amu sweat dropped but smile in amuse. Hotaru look at the small screen, "Look, some Junior High kids are sneaking in the front gate." Amu leans over to see the small screen while standing behind Hotaru.

"Your spy firefly vision right?" Amu asked as Hotaru nod her head.

"So lucky! I also want to see Reo-sama in person!" Mikan whiny childish as Amu sweat dropped.

"You didn't even know who he was until now." Kokoro said as Amu mentally agree with him.

All students shouted to see Reo while Amu just sit back and watch the scene in amuse. "Hey! Over there! Shut up!" Sumire shouted in annoyed. Amu looks over at Sumire and she saw Ruka looking down with a sad face. Amu stands up and walk to them but Mikan got there and start to poke Ruka, "Ruka-pyon, what's wrong?" Ruka jump in shock as Sumire glare at Mikan in annoyed and she chase Mikan to hit her.

Amu sigh and sit next to Ruka, "Ruka...what's wrong?" Amu asked concerned as Ruka look up, "Natsume is in the hospital." Amu eyes wide in shock and worried.

Mikan snap toward Ruka in shock while rubbing her sore head, "Natsume is in the hospital!?" Milan repeats from Ruka's line in shock.

"They said he's sick, cause by overwork. Natsume-san recently hasn't been able to sleep and has been stressed." other students said while Amu rubbing Ruka's back. "Ever since playing dodge ball, he been acting strange..." he added as Amu stopped rub and let her arms rest on the table.

"Come on Ruka-kun don't waste your time with these people. Let's go." Sumire said as Mikan growl at Sumire, "Go where?" Mikan is annoying at Sumire very clear as a day that Amu notices.

"The hospital." Ruka said and he look at Amu, "Hinamori-san, would you please come with us? I think Yoichi wants to you." Amu smiles and nods her head, "Of course. I'll come with you."

Sumire glare at Amu in jealously then she look at the other, "Actually, Ruka-kun, I and...Amu...as representatives of Natsume-kun's friends received special permission to go to visit him at the hospital." Sumire smug as others stare at her then they finally snap. Amu rolled her eyes while shaking her head.

**...**

Amu walking in the hospital while carry Yoichi in her arms, Amu glance at Yoichi who is holding tightly something in his hand that seem to be a necklace. "What are you holding Yoi-chan?" Amu asked as Yoichi open his palm and Amu smile when she saw a green clover on that day when she met him. "You wear that for a whole time?" Yoichi nodded his head, "Ever since that day I gave you?" Yoichi nodded his head again and Amu smiles sweetly at him then she pecks his forehead.

Yoichi blush and hugged Amu around her neck tightly but enough for Amu to breathe. "Here's room 301." Ruka said as Sumire walk in carry a fruit of basket and Ruka follow in then Amu walk in. Amu saw Natsume's sitting up while looking at his hand, Amu just smile and walk to him then set Yoichi on the bed. Yoichi climb toward Natsume and Natsume pat on Yoichi's head. Amu take few step backs watching the scene.

Few minutes later which makes Amu suddenly shiver in fear, she turn around in confusion. _'Wh-what was that? Why do I have such...bad nasty feelings?' _Amu thought and she snap out of it when she saw Sumire left the room and Ruka stand by Amu's side while carry Yoichi. "Thank you for coming Hinamori-san." Amu just smile and she glance at Natsume whose went back to sleeping.

"It was nothing..." Amu trailed off and Yoichi look at his mama and his dada then his eyes spark. He looks at Ruka and pointed at the door as Ruka blink but he walk out of the room. Ruka stopped by the door as realization struck him, he turn to see Amu whose watching Natsume. Ruka look at Yoichi, "Are you...by any chance that you're going to make Hinamori-san and Natsume a couple?" Ruka whisper to Yoichi as Yoichi use his cute expression on him while nod his head.

Ruka sweat dropped but he smiles, "It would be nice if there's someone like Amu in Natsume's life." Ruka said then he walk away with Yoichi leaving Amu alone in Natsume's room.

Amu sit down on the chair that was near the bed where Natsume lying, Amu tilted her head then she saw a clip board of paper and she take it from the table. "This must be the information for patient..." Amu thought out loud then she turn the paper up while reading then her eyes wide in shock.

Amu eyes slowly shift to Natsume, _'N-no way...coughing up blood, limitless...inherited his illness from his mother...no...it..it can't be...' _Amu thought while shaking her head while her hand shaking then she set the clipboard on the table. Her eyes started to watery while she watches Natsume, "Why?" she asked to sleep Natsume. Amu stood up, "I need to wash my face." Amu walks to the door and walk out of the room.

**...**

When Amu finally cool down and walk back to the room where Natsume is. However, Amu stopped when she saw Sumire and Mikan outside the window. Amu frown and she walk but jerk back when she saw a strange bodyguard standing fronts of Natsume's room.

Amu furrowed her eyebrow in confusion then she walk in unfamiliar room, she look around and sit down by the wall and lean close to the window. Amu closes her eyes to use her Alice, which she felt pang and jerk out of her body.

Amu snap her eyes open and saw her lifeless body leaning on the wall and she look down to see herself as a ghost. Amu quickly run out of the room and she hesitant walk toward the bodyguard nevertheless the bodyguard didn't see her which is the good sign. Amu sigh out in relief and walk through the door and she gasps when she saw Reo trap Natsume and drug Natsume. Reo smirking at Natsume who has now become a drugged and it won't wear it out for a while.

Amu listen their conversation and she saw Mikan and Sumire peaking through the window. Amu shakes her head and quickly run back to the unfamiliar room to go back in her body. After she's back in her body, Amu open the window and jump out of it and run where she could see two figures which it belongs to Sumire and Mikan.

_'Baka! Use your brain for once please!' _Amu groans while following the girls. _'I don't understand, why is super star Reo kidnap Hyuuga? It doesn't make sense at all. Unless he have some kind of history of Reo being involve.' _Amu thought and she stopped when she saw two girls talking to a teacher as Amu let her hand slap on her forehead. _'Seriously? Did you forget that teachers don't believe students for a super star to kidnap a student?' _Amu shake her head, "I guess I have to do it my own way." Amu muttered and she run where the black car is.

Once she found the black car, Amu run toward the black car and she lift the back truck, which is lock. Amu sigh and she remember something, _'Wait...if I were a kidnapper, I would hide Hyuuga in the truck. Shoot!' _Amu thought then all of the sudden a hand shot out and covers her mouth with a cloth.

Amu eyes wide in fear and start to struggle but the drugged has affect in her, which she went to deep sleep. _'Oh...no...' _

**...**

Amu smell an ocean air and lots of gunpowder's, which she remembers as she snap her eyes open. Amu blink and she realize that she's in tie up both her wrists and ankles. She saw Natsume lying next to her, Amu sat up and her eyes wide when she saw Mikan and Sumire lying other side. Amu mentally sighs, _'They are so... stupidly braves.' _Amu just smile at the girls and she look at Natsume with concerned in her eyes. _'I hope he's okay.' _Amu thought then she lie back down and closes her eyes to focus on using her Alice.

It feeling as before which Amu open her eyes and saw her lifeless body lying next to Natsume. Amu look down and sigh in relief when she doesn't have rope tie up at all. Amu turn around and walk through the hiding place and saw Reo sitting top of the block while chatting the bodyguards. Amu quickly run out of the warehouse to memorize the locations, _'This is gonna take a while.' _Amu thought with a sigh.

**Meanwhile**

Narumi rubbing his temples while thinking about Amu, _'This is bad...very, very bad. How in the world did I just take my eyes off of her for few minutes, and she's gone? If __**he **__found out...he's gonna be deathly piss off I could tell.' _Narumi sigh thinks about Mikan, Sumire and Natsume. _'Please, protect Amu. I should be worry about the others, which I do and care for them but Amu is very important. If anything worst happen to her...the entire world will be in war.' _Narumi thought. _'For once, I'm glad __**he **__doesn't know about her... yet.' _Narumi groan and let his head it the desk. _'Why...oh why does the hell did __**he**__ just __**had **__to __**have**__ a__frickin daughter now of all time?' _Narumi thought.

**...**

Natsume slowly open his eyes when he heard biting sound and he saw Mikan and Sumire. He stare at them with a blank face, _'She's human...? No...dog.' _Natsume thought, as Mikan looks at him surprise.

"Natsume!" Natsume shift and turn and stopped when he look at another figure which is Amu lying next to him, still sleeping.

Natsume ignore the girls talking while he focus on Amu and his eyes wide when he noticed that Amu's not breathing. _'Is she...?' _Natsume stare at lifeless Amu with unfamiliar emotions that he never have feel before.

**...**

Amu check all mental map in her head, _'Okay; now I know where to escape. I need to go back as fast as possible before anyone founds out that my body is lifeless.' _Amu thought as she run back to the warehouse.

* * *

><p><strong>My teeth still hurt! Boohoo...T_T<strong>

**I hope you like this chapter...later...owwie...**


	9. Natsume Kidnap! Part 2

**Here's chapter nine! I hope you all like it!**

**Remember this plot idea is MoonLover not BeautyKrs!**

**I do not own Shugo Chara or Gakuen Alice tho...I wish. -sulking in the emo corner-**

* * *

><p>Amu jogging in the warehouse and she stopped when she saw Natsume lifting his fire on his palm while holding Amu in his arm. Natsume glares at the enemy, "Tell...me...what did you...do to her?" Reo raise his eyebrows as he looks at Amu.<p>

"I didn't do anything to her, just drugged her and that's it." Reo said then he smirk, "Why do you care?" Natsume glares harder at Reo while Amu looks around. _'Mikan and Sumire has already escape? Geez, I wasn't that gone for long time...wasn't I?' _Amu thought then she looks at Reo.

"She's really cute." Reo said then he look at Amu carefully as his eyes wide, "Wait a minute...her...she looks kind of familiar..." Reo furrowed his eyebrow in confusion. The bodyguard walk to Reo with a folder, "Sir, I think you should take a look at this." Reo grabbed the folder while Natsume panting.

Amu frown while Reo eyes wide then he snap toward Amu body, "Hinamori Amu..." Amu looks at Reo in shock and confuse as Natsume tighten his arm around Amu's body waist. "The daughter of Sakurai Midori...no way... Midori? As in Sakurai Midori the Curse Princess?" Reo look at Amu in more shock.

Amu look at Reo, _'My mom...curse princess? I...I don't understand.' _Amu thought.

Reo shake his head, "No way, I never knew Midori would actually gave birth! I thought she's going to get rid of it! Get rid of her Natsume!" Reo shouted while pointed at Amu lifeless body, Natsume glares, "...no..." Reo groan in frustrated.

"You don't understand! She's a curse! She has to be destroy before anyone ever find out about her _**history **_and her..._**hidden Alices**_!" Reo shouted in fury and hurried as Natsume frown.

"Why?" Reo sigh out loud as he cross his arms, "You have to destroy her!" Amu never feel so scare in her life that much, "And...I thought Midori knew it's better to get rid of her before it's too late. But instead she gave birth to it, the curse." Reo glare at Amu's lifeless body, "If you're not going to get rid of her, I will." Amu eyes wide in fear and horror then she ran toward to her body and jump in.

Natsume glare murderous at Reo, "Don't you dare come close to her." Natsume said with deathly voice and Amu snap her eyes open. She look up and froze when she saw Natsume eyes basically turn darker red as darkness. Amu blinks and gulped, "Hy-Hyuuga?" Amu whisper as Natsume snaps his eyes toward her.

Natsume never feel so relief to see her alive and awake. Amu glance at Reo whose glare at her. "So you finally awake." Reo spat in venoms and Amu frown as she set her feet on the ground and Natsume didn't let his arm drop from her waist; just remain stay there. "Why...why do you want to destroy me so badly?" Amu asked and Reo narrow his eyes at her.

"Your...mother, Midori was a honor and wonderful student, very helpful and understanding. Also very popular making tea of course, but she met _**him**_. _**He **_is the dangerous person and Midori just have to fell in love with _**him**_! Everyone knew Midori loved _**him **_and they call her Curse Princess! She even went to far and has to become pregnant of _**his **_child! I told her to get rid of it, but alas here you are." Amu is shaking and she took a breathe, "...Y-you're saying...that...my mom...and dad...dad is not my real father..." Reo smirks in sadistic.

"Oh yea, you were raise outside of the AA for twelve years. You don't know your real birth father do you?" Amu look down and shake her head. _'Mom...this that true? If it is, who is my real father?' _Amu thought.

"Well...I would say your _**father **_is a very, very dangerous and he is a _**murder**_." Amu eyes wide in horror and she can't stand anymore so she fell her knee along with Natsume kneel down beside her.

Natsume pant while look at Amu with small worried in his eyes, _'...she's scare...' _Natsume thought watching Amu shaking in fear.

"Na-nani?" Amu was in shock and speechless, _'Mom...loved a murder?' _Amu thought as flashback came to her mind.

**Flashback**

_Midori smile wide while she cooking and Amu watching her mother with amuse. "Mom." Midori hummed as Amu lean on the wall._

_"Who was your first love?" Amu asked with curious as Midori stopped and glance at Amu with sad smile on her face._

_"My first love...hmm...when I was eighteen, I saw a very handsome and lonely boy. I walked to him and talked to him, he was very nice and quite. That was when he and I started to become a really great best friend. He and I talked and hang out all the time, it was nice to have best friend. That is until I have fell in love with him, I was so happy but really nervous. I don't want to lose my best friend but it's very hard when I hid my feelings." Midori said and Amu leans to listen more._

_"What happened next?" Midori sigh softly while she closes her eyes, "I was so happy that he actually felt the same way. He and I started to dating, our feelings grew and grew and we...want each other. I'm sure you don't want to know what next do you?" Amu made disgust face, "Skip that, so how long did you two last?" Amu asked._

_Midori sadly smile at Amu, "It only last three months, I was very smart and I graduate early. That was when I saw him was standing behind the window, I never get to see him again. He's always been my first love." Amu tilted her head._

_"Do you still love him mom?" Midori look at her daughter, "Hai. He's the best person ever and I still loved him." Amu never seen her mother's eyes fills with loves and warm but there's also sad._

**Flashback End**

Amu bit her bottom lip, _'I wonder...that mom told me her first love...is my father? And the way she explained, there's no way mom would love a murder, which means that, my...f-father is not a murder.' _Amu thought and Amu look up at Reo.

"Your mother is the most stupidest person to loved _**him**_." Amu eyes turn fire and she glare at Reo.

"My mom is _**not **_stupid! She's very royal, understanding and very kind-hearted! She knew that he might be dangerous, she knew he might be curse, she knew everything about him! He's my mom's first love and her best friend! And I'm very happy that my mom loved him and she always still and always forever! You do not know my own mom like I do!" Amu shouted in pissed off and suddenly all bodyguards and Reo fell their knees while they touch their own throat. Amu frown in confusion nevertheless she stood up and take Natsume arm around her shoulder, "Come on! We have to hurry and leave!" Natsume nod his head and they both quickly escape through the warehouse door.

**...**

Amu turns her head over her shoulder in hurried then she trip over an abandon pole and they both fell down the stairs. Amu groan in pain while Natsume is on top of her, he pant while sweating came down from his forehead, "Go...I'll just slow you down...leave me...here...and go..." Amu eyes watery but didn't escape the tears and she glare at him.

"No! I would never leave you!" Amu argue him as Natsume glare at her. "Why?" Amu eyes turn soft, "Because I'm your friend, and I'm really worried about you and I care you." Amu said with low voice as Natsume just stare at her.

Natsume fell on her and Amu sat up. She carefully dragged Natsume to lean on the wall and she grabbed a wooden stick. "I know Sakura-san would do this because she's your partner. But I do this because I care you and I want to protect you." Amu smiles at Natsume.

Amu quickly leans on the wall and saw a bodyguard walk down the stair in cautioned. Amu quickly kicks his leg and hit his head hard with the wooden stick. The bodyguard fell with his head bloody, Amu look at him concerned, "Sorry." Amu said.

Then she suddenly feels hand touch her shoulder as she turn around to hit the person but the person grabbed her wrist and threw her to the wall. Amu head bump on the wall hard and fell on the ground, she groan in pain, _'Damn that person is heck strong than I thought.' _Amu shakes her head and she saw Natsume in flame with murderous eyes. Amu eyes wide in shock and speechless at Natsume then the person walk to her. Amu look up and saw the person take out the gun and Amu gasps. Before the person pull the trigger Natsume snaps.

**"STAY AWAY FROM AMU!" **

**...**

Amu never feels so comfortable and peaceful and her skin touches the soft metrical. Her eyes fluttering open and the first time she saw is the white ceiling. Amu blinks and she sat up as the blanket fell to her lap, she look down and noticed she wear a strapless white dress, bandages wrapped around her entire left arm; bicep to fingertips. Amu touch her head, which it has, bandage around as well, she sigh and look around. _'I'm in the hospital.' _Amu thought.

She heard the door open as she looks at the entrance. Narumi walk in with a small smile on his face. He walks to her, "Amu, how are you feeling?" Amu smiles at Narumi.

"I'm feeling fine, I'm glad to be back here." Amu said as Narumi smile in relief. Amu glance at her left arm, which Narumi sigh, "You got really nasty burn on your left arm." Amu looks at Narumi in puzzled and confusion. "Burn?" Amu remembers that night when she saw Natsume in flame with murderous eyes.

Amu snaps her eyes toward Narumi, "How's Hyuuga?" Narumi just smile at her. "He's fine, resting on the bed. Funny, Natsume told us the same thing except that he call out your name." Amu thinks of a small flashback when Natsume said that night.

_**"STAY AWAY FROM AMU!"**_

Amu just smile, "I guess it's because he's my friend." Amu said and Narumi just smile then he takes out two small boxes. "This is for you." Amu takes the boxes and open the box, she gasps at the beautiful small aqua diamond one earring. Then Amu opens another box and stare at it in awe at the beautiful emerald ring. "It's beautiful, but why are you giving me this?" Amu asked.

"These jewelry are protecting your Alices." Amu looks up at Narumi, "Alices? I thought I have one Alice?" Narumi just smile and shake his head.

"Iie, not only you have Free-Soul Alice, you also have Block Alice." Amu blink, "Block?" Narumi nod his head. "Hai, you can block smell, mind, hear, breathe, and sights. It's a little dangerous Alice." Amu frown, "Dangerous?" Narumi take the ring and put it on Amu's right hand ring finger. "If you block the person breath, the person will have a hard time to breath and possibly to die." Amu eyes wide and she also remember that night when she saw Reo and all bodyguards suddenly fell to their knee and struggle to breathe.

_'So that was my Alice? Never knew I have another Alice.' _Amu thought. She take the earring and put it on her left ear, "Thank you Narumi-sensei." Narumi nod his head, "Your friends is waiting for you, and they have been worried about you since you have been sleep for five days." Amu smile.

"Okay." _'Five days, that's the first.' _Amu thought then she saw Hotaru, Yoichi, Sumire, Ruka, Yuu, and Yura walking to her. "Hey minna-san." Amu smiles at them.

"Are you okay Amu?" Amu nodded her head and Hotaru place Yoichi on the bed, Yoichi climb to her, "Mama..." Amu hugged Yoichi on her lap, "Yoi-chan, I'm sorry to worried you." Amu glance up at her friends, "I'm sorry for worried you all."

Amu noticed something missing, "Wait, where's Sakura-san?" Amu asked as Hotaru sigh with emotionless face. "That dummy just had to go back to warehouse to stop Hyuuga but obviously he isn't there. Lucky baka that Narumi has found her before anything happen to her." Hotaru said as Amu eyes turn worried.  
>"So she's okay?" Hotaru nod her head, "Yea, except she just bump on the rock and been rest on bed for three days. She's fine now." Amu smile, "That's good to know." Ruka walk to her, "Hinamori-san..." Amu looks at Ruka.<p>

"Thank you for saving Natsume, no one has ever protect him that much before. It was nice to have you in Natsume's life." Amu smile wide, "It is nice and I'm glad that Natsume is my friend." Amu said and for the first time she actually said his name.

Amu look at Yoichi, _'Lots of things happened that night. And no matter what...' _Amu glance at the flowers in vase next to her on the table, _'...I'll always to protect my friends and family...also I __**will **__find out about my father.'_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Sorry if there's misspelling, errors, grammars and others. My teeth still hurts and I hope you all like this chapter!**

**Please reviews! XD**


End file.
